Tatsumi
Tatsumi '(タツミ, ''Tatsumi) also known as '''Snake Tatsumi (スネーク辰巳, Sunēku Tatsumi), is the titular and main character of Sleeping Dragon. Tatsumi is one Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as the Saints who are serving their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Appearance Tatsumi is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair (with a cowlick that falls with its weight) and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Snake Cloth's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Upon activating his Cloth Tatsumi is covered in a white full body armour, that has a reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet. Personality Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters, when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked. Background Tatsumi spent his whole childhood in a small village where he became close friends with Sayo and Ieyasu. It appears that he was well respected in his village as the elder gave him the Snake Cloth. Tatsumi also trained under the tutelage of a retired soldier, learning the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. Tatsumi left the village on a mission but when he later returned to his village he found that the Martians had destroyed his village, it was then that he first unlocked the Snake Cloth and used it to kill the remaining Martians in the area. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Saints Saga Debut Arc Arc Uprising Saga Revolt Arc Quell Arc Athena Saga Gold Cloths Arc Olympians Arc Demon Clan Arc Ten Commandments Arc OMEGA Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Cloth Tatsumi's Cloth is red and the armour is full body, when it was reforged as a New Cloth it became red in colour with large tattered wings and was segmented. When it became a Omega Cloth it turned more segmented, and now has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a pair of eyes on the helmet. When it became a Divine Cloth it gained green jewels that cover the Cloth's body as well as grant him a pair of Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws (which are usually folded) that he can use as arms. At the back of his armour there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight as well as a long metallic and serrated red whip like tail. It is golden in the divine cloth form Abilities Superhuman Strength -''' The Snake Cloth grants Tatsumi incredible strength enough to destroy a solar system with a simple punch, it can also punch through attacks with relative ease. 'Superhuman Speed -' While in his Cloth Tatsumi gains extraordinary speed far exceeding the speed of light, in fact he is capable of circumnavigating the entire universe in a few minutes of travelling. 'Superhuman Endurance -' In the Snake Cloth Tatsumi can withstand the supernova of a large red giant star without feeling any pain, a testament of of his cloths amazing durability and endurance. 'Master Swordsman -' Tatsumi is an incredible swordsman and can fight with people that have studied the art for thousands of years, he is capable of attacking with great style and finesse against others. 'Rage Cosmos -' Tatsumi has a special type of Cosmos that grants him insane destructive abilities and has (when he is angry) an inexhaustible supply, he can also sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of himslef, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Techniques 'Head Star -' Tatsumi creates a mini star that replicates the properties of a Red Giant and fires it as a supernova blast, the blast is capable of "swallowing" any other opposing attack. 'Tail Star -' Tatsumi does the same thing as '''Head Star, but the attack it able to change direction and is much quicker and slightly weaker than usual. Serpens Radiant -''' Tatsumi releases all of his Cosmos and fires a shower of energy that resembles a meteor shower, the energy blasts are shaped like snakes. This ability allows him to gain Cosmos from his opponent, and rycycle the cosmos as his giving him more cosmos to use in a battle 'Spatial Warping -' Tatsumi emits a Cosmos that is so powerful, it consumes not only simple matter such as objects, but every atoms that revolves around the "space" that it touches, consuming even air itself, rendering any ability to manipulate atoms around it useless. He can create distortions and folds in space to generate a spatial pressure, which can crush the target with tremendous force either directly or by generating a burst of powerful shock wave. Since this is a spatial attack, it cannot be negated by conventional means. Another ability of his mean that he can create cracks by taking two parts of time and space and pressing them together, causing a split in the very fabrics of reality. Some cracks can act as wormholes between two different places in time, others release time energy that has the ability to erase objects from time itself as well as events. Time travellers would be able to remember erased events or objects if they are not directly involved with their past. 'Scivolare -' With this ability Tatsumi can open a wormhole that connects two points in the space-time continuum in order to travel from one location or time-period to another, when Tatsumi uses it he distorts the space around target turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting the target to another location. He can only use this ability when using the seventh sense. Sense's '''Sense (センス Sensu) is a term that refers specifically to the five traditional senses (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) and the ones that relate to the burning of the cosmo (intuition, miraculosity, arayashiki and godhood). In Saint Seiya, senses are used to measure the level of cosmo and the state of being of characters. Seventh Sense Miraculosity is the highly mentioned seventh sense (セブンス・センス''sebunsu sensu'') that gives its user access to the essence of their cosmo. In short, it can be described as the "true" cosmoenergy, and its use brings about what could be considered impossible (called a miracle in the series). This sense is extremely rare even among cosmo users (such as saints and specters), and is considered the power that separates the gold saints from all the others. When Tatsumi first unlocked the seventh sense he gained access to this type of cosmoenergy and it granted immense power, for example he could boost his spatial warping to a level where he could create wormholes and slip through multiple dimensions throughout the multiverse. God Cloth The God Cloths are a unique class of Cloths worn by Athena's Saints that have existed since the Age of Myth. Transformed by spilling Athena's blood on the original Bronze Cloths, these new Cloths provide their Saints a level of protection and power that surpasses that of Gold Saints and even some minor Gods, such as Thanatos and Hypnos and are second only to the original armors of the 12 Olympians, the God Cloths. Ninth Sense This is the name as the divine Cosmos it is often referred. It's mentioned in the Hypermyth as the true essence of Cosmos, a source of power and existence without boundaries. Gods possess this full awareness of Cosmos, as they would be Cosmos itself. Powers granted by this knowledge are absolutely infinite, but only higher Gods are fully aware of this power, while minor Gods, although being hundred times stronger than even the strongest human warriors, are far from the absolute and unlimited power. Category:Male Category:Silver Saint Category:Characters Category:Swordsman